


He Might Be Perfect

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have been looking for a third person - someone a little more submissive - to join their relationship. But James Sirius can't be that person... can he?





	He Might Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Written for ShiftyLinguini's birthday.
> 
> Lovely Shifty, I hope this works for you because you utterly inspired it. Parts of this story are based on your gorgeous art which was here: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?thread=13791095#t13791095 – and the extended backstory you gave me there! Others are based on this prompt you left at : hp-kinkfest  
>  _“There’s some things you don’t bring up at the family BBQ ― like what the three of you were doing last night. *whispers* if you put a strap-on on Victoire and make her fuck one of the guys, you will have my heart for ever *runs, hides*”  
> _  
>  Love you, darling!
> 
> Many many thanks to gracerene for betaing this for me and making sure it wasn't too disastrous! Love you too!

Teddy stumbled out of the Floo at the Burrow before turning to give his hand to Victoire. She stepped out with her usual elegance, proving once more that she didn’t need his assistance. But then, he already knew that. That wasn't why he offered her his hand. His grandmother had told him that it was simple manners; and Andromeda had never been someone to argue with about things like that. Victoire gave him a smile, and they moved forward to be greeted by a chorus of voices.

“Teddy! Victoire!”

Harry looked around. “But where’s…?”

Before he could finish the sentence, the Floo went again, and the final member of Teddy’s household appeared. James.

It was the third Weasley family barbecue of the summer, and the house and garden were full of (mostly red-headed) family of all ages. Harry and Ginny hugged their son before Harry turned to Teddy. Victoire had wandered out to find her own parents, who had no doubt arrived earlier.

“I don’t know,” Harry said seriously to Teddy, “how to tell you how grateful I am for you offering James a room in your house. I know you and Vic would probably prefer to have the place to yourselves, but it’s a weight off my mind to know he’s with you both.”

“It’s no kindness,” Teddy assured him blithely. “We like having him around.”

Harry gave a slightly sceptical smile. “Yes, I’m sure, but -”

Teddy didn’t hear the rest. He was too busy remembering the first barbecue of the year, when the subject had first come up...

 

_“You’re drooling.”_

_Teddy felt the arms of his girlfriend surround him. Standing on tiptoe behind him, her chin rested on his shoulder._

_“I don’t know what you -”_

_“Yes you do,” Victoire corrected him, a smile in her voice. “He’s grown up well, hasn’t he?”_

_Teddy considered asking who, but bit the question back. He’d been staring at James – toned, handsome, and admittedly arrogant fucking James Sirius Potter – and they both knew it. The young man had just finished his year as a trainee with the Montrose Magpies, and by Merlin, it had done him favours. Not that he’d needed any, but still._

_“Yeah,” he acknowledged. He turned his head a little, and kissed her lightly on the nose. “You know you think so too.”_

_“Mm-hm.” Vic was calm and shameless about it. “Which means,” she added softly, “he might be perfect.”_

_Teddy knew what she was getting at, but he begged to differ at her conclusion. The two of them – he and Victoire – were a perfect couple in many ways, but not in all. Both of them were… well, dominant sort of characters, especially when it came to the bedroom. They’d been looking for a more submissive partner – preferably male, since Vic was more picky that way than Teddy – for a little while. In the sense that both of them were attracted (Teddy took another look at James, who was standing laughing with his younger brother, and changed it to ‘hugely’ attracted in his own case) to James, he was a good match. But as a submissive? James?_

_“Girls just fall at my feet,” he heard James drawl, and Teddy raised an eyebrow as he turned more fully to take Victoire in his arms._

_“One, he’s het,” he pointed out. “Two, yeah, he’s always had a crush on you” - it had been a standing joke, the one sure way of embarrassing the younger man for years - “but me, no. And three… Submissive? I don’t think so.”_

_Victoire just smiled. “I think you’d be surprised,” she said._

 

Teddy still wasn’t sure how that had turned into them offering their spare room, mind you. But apparently it had.

“Anyway, I’m jabbering on,” Harry said. He patted Teddy’s shoulder and drew him into a half-hug. “Go and talk to the young folk, yes? Leave old fogies like your godfather to bore each other...”

“Harry, the one thing you never are is boring,” Teddy said.

Harry laughed. “Tact like that, my boy – you’ll go far.”

“Tact?” Ginny interrupted, smiling at her husband. “Goodness, he _can’t_ be a Weasley, after all.” Teddy had always been grateful to be claimed as part of the family, but he knew Ginny’s comment was a joking one. “What was he being tactful about?”

“James.”

Ginny nodded. “Ah yes. We’re so glad he’s staying with you, Teddy.”

“That’s what I said!” Harry commented.

“I’ve always been worried about him, going out every night,” Ginny sighed. “I know too much about the Quidditch lifestyle, though of course I always had Harry. So I can’t help being grateful that at least he has you as a stable background to come home to.”

Teddy wondered whether inviting her son into threesomes with himself and Victoire counted as stable, but he kept it quiet. He remembered when he and Vic had mentioned it to James...

 

_“We want you to know that the offer of the room was absolutely with no strings,” Victoire told James quickly. “It’s only if you’re interested in something more.”_

_“No, I am, it’s just… er...” James looked as close to embarrassment as Teddy had ever seen him. “I don’t exactly have a lot of experience.”_

_Well, Teddy supposed he was only nineteen, after all. “How much?”_

_“Like, none,” James mumbled._

_Teddy felt his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. “Oh. You mean, with guys,” he realised. That figured – a lot of people didn’t. “I’m guessing you’re straight?” He cast an ‘I told you so’ glance at Victoire, who rolled her eyes._

_James was flushed a bright shade of pink. “As a matter of fact, I’m not. And as to the other… Do I have to spell it out?” he hissed. He glared at Teddy. “I’m a virgin.”  
_

Private conversations at Weasley barbecues were practically impossible. Before Ginny had finished speaking – and considerably before Teddy had finished his memory – Angelina Weasley had come over. Tall, black and confident, she had been Teddy’s first crush. He firmly bit back that thought.

“All those girls,” Angelina agreed with Ginny. She, too, had played for a short while in the league. “They throw themselves at players. And that’s even when you’re not Harry Potter’s son.”

Which had been exactly what Teddy had thought...

 

_”What about all that ‘girls throwing themselves at your feet?’ business?” Teddy asked._

_James gave a little cough. “I was annoying my idiot brother, all right? Al’s still hung up over Gemma and won’t ask her out, the prat, despite the fact that she’s clearly interested. I wanted to wind him up a bit. And anyway...” He looked sad for a second. “Anyway, they never want me. Just what I represent.”_

_“We want you,” Vic said, giving James the sort of smile that any bloke would find hard to resist, in Teddy’s opinion. James shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to hide his erection._

_“And not because you’re Harry’s son,” Teddy teased gently. “Sorry, but that doesn’t impress us much.”_

_“No,” said James, recovering well, “you’re just a Quidditch slut. I know your type, Edward Lupin.”_

_Teddy laughed, sliding a hand up James’s leg and watching with interest the way his arrogant godbrother blushed at the attention. “Damn, you’ve got me figured. But what about Vic?”_

_“If Vic were to throw herself at me,” James said, meeting the older woman’s eyes with determined bravery, “I’d always say yes.”_

_“There’s just one thing,” Victoire said. Both men looked at her, and she smiled. “I don’t think you’ll mind, James. I just thought I should warn you that Teddy and I are both – well...” She cast her eyes down demurely as she said, “You might not have noticed this, but I like my own way.” Teddy bit back a snort – that was putting it mildly. “And Teddy,” she added, a smirk gracing her lips, “Teddy is just a little bit bossy.”_

_Teddy bit back his own smile at Vic’s description, and did not deny it._

_James gave a little moan, quickly cut off. “To be honest,” he said, looking anywhere but at the two of them; his voice slightly hoarse, “that sounds perfect.”  
_

“Of course, he’s always had a thing for our Victoire,” Ron commented loudly from a short distance away. Then, “What?” indignantly, as the others around him glared at him. “It’s true.”

“James is hardly going to be pining over Teddy’s girlfriend,” Hermione told him reprovingly.

Teddy bit back a grin. Wasn’t he?

_  
“You want to know how to make love to a woman, James?” Victoire asked, sitting beside him on the bed._

_James swallowed. “Do you mean…what I think you mean?”_

_“Oh yes.” Teddy gave a predatory grin. Watching – guiding – James through Vic taking his virginity was going to be one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced. He just knew it. “Clothes off, both of you.”_

_“A little bit bossy,” Vic murmured again, but she began to undress. James did likewise._

_“I know what you like, though, darling,” Teddy reminded her._

_She had a small smile on her face. “Oh yes.”_

_He turned to James._

_”On your back, Jamie.” Teddy looked at his girlfriend with a glint in his eye. “Vic likes to be on top, don’t you, darling?”_

_Victoire raised an unladylike two fingers at him; her mother would have been scandalised. Probably. You never could tell with Fleur._

_“You’re… oh my god,” James muttered, staring wide-eyed at Victoire._

_“What?” she asked, tossing red-gold hair back over her shoulders._

_James cheeks flushed. “You’re beautiful.”_

_Teddy raised an eyebrow. “That’s a good start. You’ll go far with that sort of comment.”_

_“Shut up, Ted.” Vic glowered at him._

_James lay on his back, looking up at Victoire._

_“Kiss him, Vic,” Teddy murmured._

_He watched as Victoire leaned over and pressed her mouth to James’s, her naked body almost covering his. Teddy could still see glimpses of James’s hard, male body beneath; while on top, Vic was slender and feminine in her beauty. The two of them together were breathtaking, especially as Victoire moaned and leaned further into the kiss. As they broke apart, she looked down on him._

_“You’ve done_ that _enough before, James Sirius,” she said, half-scolding._

_James grinned mischievously. “Never said I hadn’t.”_

_Teddy continued to instruct them, watching as Victoire stroked James’s cock, and James, flushed, had to beg her to stop because he’d come._

_“Sink down onto him, Vicky. You know how you like it. You’ll make it good for him.”_

_“She – ohhh – already has,” James muttered. “Fuck,” he moaned as his cousin slid his cock inside her. “I… oh, oh god, oh.”_

_Teddy put a hand out to Victoire after she had taken him all in, pressing it on her shoulder. She took the unspoken message and stopped still, allowing James to get used to the sensation._

_“Good, Jamie?” Teddy asked wickedly, watching his godbrother struggle for words for perhaps the first time in his life._

_“Please, Vic – Ted,” James begged._

_And god, it made Teddy’s dick hard to hear James begging_ him _when it was Victoire James was fucking. (Or who was fucking James, he corrected himself with an inward smile.)_

_“Touch her breasts, and maybe she’ll move for you.”_

_“Oh.” It was just a breath of a word, and James looked up at Victoire. “May I?” he asked, his voice hoarse and needy._

_“Oh yes.” She smiled, a come-hither smile which practically had Teddy coming in his pants. He could hardly imagine what it might do to James._

_And James himself. He was so beautifully submissive, so far removed from the cocky persona he portrayed in every other element of his life. They’d wanted someone they liked; that they fancied. But Teddy could see himself falling in love with James – and from the expression on Vic’s face (an expression he’d never seen except when she looked at him, arrogant though that might sound), she felt the same way._

_James reached out to touch Victoire’s right breast with a reverence that took Teddy’s breath away. His fingers were broad, but the touch was gentle as he stroked and then teased her nipple gently. Vic jolted, and James gave a quiet groan as she moved on his cock._

_“Move some more, Vic,” Teddy murmured. Victoire gave him a half-smile and began to move. James’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Teddy said quietly to him. “You can feel every inch of her, feel the way her walls squeeze against you.”_

_“Uhhh,” was all that James could manage._

_Victoire turned her head and kissed Teddy hard on the lips; if anything, this turned on James even more._

_“Oh god, please,” he pleaded._

_“You want Vic to fuck you, to bounce on your cock until you spill inside her? You want her lips against yours as she does so… or,” Teddy asked, looking at the way James had watched them kiss, “do you want mine?”_

_“Oh fuck…. Your lips, and her – Vic, Vicky, please. Teddy,” James whined._

_Teddy pressed a hand against his own groin, stroking himself as he leaned over to press his mouth against James’s._

_“Such a good boy,” he whispered as he got close. “So good for us, Jamie.”_

_James groaned, hot and hard and thrusting his hips up against Victoire as if he could hardly help himself. Teddy captured the groan in his mouth and kissed him long and softly, feeling as James’s kiss got sloppier as he neared his orgasm, as he reached out to stroke Vic’s clit as if by instinct. Victoire let out a short, high cry as she reached her peak; and James was coming in turn, Teddy could feel it.  
_

“Don’t worry, Hermione, he’s definitely not pining over Vic,” Teddy assured her. Not pining, not when he got to have sex with her when he liked.

Teddy looked over to where Vic was chatting innocently with her dad, as if she didn’t have two men fucking her whenever she felt the need. James, with his willingness to be told and encouraged; Teddy, with his knowledge and – well, maybe Vic was right, he admitted, maybe he was a bit bossy, just sometimes.

But then, of course, it wasn’t only Victoire who was having sex with James. 

Angelina’s husband, George, chose this minute to stroll up. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“Teddy, Victoire and James.” It was almost a chorus of answers, and George nodded wisely.

“Yes, well, poor Teddy is all I can say.”

“What about Victoire?” Hermione asked indignantly. “It’s not like Teddy’s the only one in that relationship!”

“Oh hell no,” George agreed insouciantly. He glanced sideways at Teddy. “Never been sure who wears the trousers there.”

Before Hermione could start one of her rants at this sexism, Teddy smiled lazily and said, “We both do, George, trust me.”

George laughed, but added more seriously, “But then you’re foolish enough to add James.” He shook his head. “I feel sorry for you, mate,” he insisted round a mouthful of beer. “Living with one Weasley’s bad enough, but you’re living with two, even if James hasn’t got the name. And you so gentle and laid back.”

Teddy swallowed a laugh at the idea of what Victoire would say to _that_ comment. “I enjoy living with them,” he said instead.

George gave as much of a frown as the man was capable of. “Well, don’t let them bully you. I know what they’re like, both of them. Trouble-makers and full of themselves – James especially.”

Last night came vividly to Teddy’s mind. He bit back the urge to tell George that quite to the contrary, James had been full of _them_...

 

_”Kneel there, Jamie. That’s right.”_

_The collar had been inspired. Seeing it 'round James’s neck was good enough, but as Teddy sat in front of him, he couldn’t resist slipping his fingers through it._

_“Please, Teddy, let me suck you off.”_

_Merlin, the boy had been made for him and Vic._

_“You want that? You want to suck me while Vic fucks you?” Teddy demanded, pulling hard on the collar to make James turn his face up to look at him._

_“Yeah,” James breathed. “God, yeah.”_

_Victoire loved her strap-on; and Teddy, while willing to take it, could never give her the enthusiasm that James did. Teddy knew how much James loved a cock up his arse, magical or otherwise._

_“You’ll take it,” Teddy said confidently. “You’ll take everything we ask and beg for more.”_

_James’s breathing was heavy. “Yes. Please.”_

_James was beautiful on all fours, his mouth around Teddy’s cock, his legs spread apart as Victoire pounded into him. Her strawberry blonde hair skimmed his lower back as she thrust into him. James moaned and arched his back in pleasure. The sensation of his moan went straight through Teddy, and he had to bite his lip to keep from following suit._

_“Good boy,” he praised, winding a hand in James’s unruly curls. “That’s it, baby...”_

“Teddy…. Teddy? You looked a bit lost for a second there,” George said, giving his pseudo-nephew a slap on the back and a grin.

Teddy gave himself a mental shake, and smiled at the older man. “Yeah, fine,” he reassured him. “James causes no trouble… no trouble at all.”

After all, it was true.


End file.
